


[Podfic] I'm lost (and the shadows keep on changing)

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "I'm lost (and the shadows keep on changing)," by only_more_love.Recorded for the 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 1 - Square T4: Always.





	[Podfic] I'm lost (and the shadows keep on changing)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm lost (and the shadows keep on changing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105682) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 



> Title and music are borrowed from "Haunted," by Poe.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zq8tthw964lgz96/I%27m_lost.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed this story, please let me know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic, which in this case happens to be mine, is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
